Reunited
by HeidiWrites13
Summary: A 'Parent Trap' style Titanic story! Jack and Rose do not know they are both alive. Rose is living in NYC and Jack in Santa Monica. When the twins, Josie and Will, meet for the first time at summer camp, they don't realize they are actually related!
1. Never Let Go

Rose felt her enlarged stomach and sighed. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't do this. Give birth to her child. No, _their_ child, hers and Jack's. Rose hadn't felt strong or brave since the disaster. She smiled as she remembered the first time she felt happy: the day she found out she was pregnant.

 _ **9 July, 1912**_

Rose was sitting stiffly in the plain, excessively clean waiting room.

There was only one other person in the room, the receptionist, a grumpy, stern middle-aged woman.

"Miss Dawson?"

Rose jumped when the smiling nurse called her new name. She was still not used to it. She had taken Jack's name when she was on the Carpathia. Rose slowly stood up and followed the nurse to a small room with a sign that read, "Examination Room 3".

"Just wait in here for a bit," said the kind nurse.

Rose managed to smile, "Thank you."

She sat on the examining table and waited for about five minutes until a man wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard passed through the doorway. He smiled at Rose and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Hello," he checked his clipboard, "Miss Dawson. I'm Dr Brown. I heard you've been feeling unwell lately."

Rose sighed. "Yes, I've been feeling quite nauseous, but only in the mornings, usually."

Dr. Brown smiled knowingly. "Well, I'll just run a few tests and then we'll know what we can do."

Several tests later, Dr. Brown returned to the room where Rose was waiting.

"Well, we have some news."

Rose was worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"How big is your apartment?"

Rose frowned, confusion etched across her face. "Just one bedroom, why?"

Dr. Brown smiled. "Because you're going to need more room. Rose, you're having a baby."


	2. Jack

**Hey, everybody! Yes, I know I've made you lot wait for a few days now, but I promise this will be good. Also, I am posting this in German (auf Deutsch!) in a few days, perhaps. So stay tuned. Now we will meet Baby…**

 **13 January, 1913**

Rose held her bulging stomach and breathed quickly as her landlady Mrs Howard rushed through the 5 o'clock traffic to hospital.

"It's gonna be OK, Rose," Mrs Howard reassured her. "This here is the fastest automobile on the planet. We'll get us there in no time."

 _Yeah, right._ Rose thought. _I'll end up having this baby in this damn car if we don't get through all this traffic._

The car screeched to a stop in front of a large white building, with a sign that read 'German Hospital and Dispensary'

"OK, love, I'll help you in."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Push! Rose, good job, you're almost there! One more big push!"

Rose just couldn't handle it. She closed her eyes and did the one thing she had promised him she would never do. Rose let go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she finally came to, the room was quiet and Rose was aware of an ache in her stomach. A nurse walked into the room, noticing Rose was awake.

"Hello, you-"

Rose interrupted the happy nurse, "My baby, where is it? Is it healthy?"

"Your baby is doing very well. Would you like to see him?"

Rose sighed with relief. "Yes, please."

The nurse walked out of the room and came back with a small bundle in her arms. As she moved closer to the bed, Rose could see tiny pink fists waving in the air. The nurse handed Rose her child. He had her fiery hair, but it was rather straight. He opened his tiny eyelids and Rose's green eyes stared into his identical ones. Rose could tell he had Jack's nose, chin, and complexion.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked softly.

Rose thought of all the men she knew who she had ever cared for: her father, William, her Jack, her cousins, Roger and David, Jack, her grandfather, Arthur, and especially Jack.

But Rose felt she would not be able to manage saying Jack's name out loud several times a day forever. She didn't really see her cousins often as a child, as it was considered improper for a young lady to be around such rambunctious boys. Rose loved her grandfather very much, but he would occasionally yell or criticize her. Her father, William, however, never hurt her or told her anything she wouldn't like to hear. He always called her 'princess'. Rose decided on the name William Jack Dawson.

Rose looked up to the stars and whispered, "I'll never let go."

 **So, what do you think? Should I have done anything differently? No hating please! I will be posting the next bit perhaps on Wednesday or Thursday, so stay tuned.**


	3. The Accident

**Right, I know it said Wednesday, but I've decided to post this early! Maybe I'll post chapter 4 on Wednesday…;)**

 **13 January, 1913**

Jack sat in the waiting room impatiently. How does someone break their arm skating? Why would anyone be so stupid as to try a stunt like that? Jack smiled and shook his head as he remembered what had led up to the accident.

 _======================Flashback to an hour ago…_ ==========================

"This is your worst idea yet…" Jack shook his head as his best childhood mate prepared to make an icy jump some of the children at the park had constructed on the pond there.

Robbie just grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "What could possibly go wrong?"

There was a small group of children watching the two men.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "You might give them ideas."

"That's my plan…"

Robbie started to push his feet out so that he would move across the ice.

"Here I go!"

Robbie was speeding up fast as he came closer and closer to the jump.

As he made the jump, his skate caught on a bit of ice and sent him flying into a snowbank, landing with a loud snap.

Jack ran over to Robbie. "Are you alright? That was bad!"

Robbie cried out in pain as Jack tried to help him get up. "What? What is it?"

"M-my arm, I think it's broken…"

"OK, we're gonna get you to hospital right away." Jack reassured Robbie. He ran to a telephone box and pushed a nickel into the machine.

"Hello, this is the German Hospital and Dispensary. How may I help you?"

"Yes, hello, my mate here, I-I think he's broken his arm."

"OK, we'll send an ambulance over right away."

=========================== _End of flashback=================================_

"Mr. Dawson?" a bored nurse called into the nearly empty waiting room.

Jack looked up. Was Robbie going to be OK? "Y-yes?"

The middle-aged woman looked at Jack as if he was the reason she hated her job.

"Here you go." She handed him a small bundle of pink blankets. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

She spoke in a sarcastic tone. As quickly as she had appeared, she left.

"Wait, I didn't order a baby, I-oh, what the heck? What is wrong with people?"

"I don't know, but there's nothin' wrong with me anymore."

Robbie was standing in the doorway, with his arm in a sling. "I'll be OK."

Jack smiled. "Good thing, too. I was gettin' real worried there."

Robbie frowned as he noticed the bundle in Jack's arms. "The hell? Where'd ya get a baby from?"

"Some lady handed her to me just a second ago. Then she disappeared."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, but I guess she's mine now…"

"Isn't that kind of stealing?"

"Well, no, not really, the nurse did give her to me, so…"

"Alright, but if anyone asks, I wasn't even here!"

 **Meh, not my best work. But hurrah, Jack! Anyway, next chapter will be on Wednesday. Until then,**

 **Heidi**


	4. Santa Monica

**Hello all! OK, I lied. It's not Wednesday. Whatever, who cares? Anyway, I have officially moved into my new apartment in Nuremberg! So that means right now I am sitting on a cardboard box writing this and unfortunately listening to my roommate's Kraftwerk music. Yes, she's a bit odd at times, for example, right now she is wearing very short shorts and no jumper! What? It's, like, below freezing in here! The furnace isn't even on yet! And, she speaks no English at all and she can't really understand my accent. Oh well, wish me luck!**

 **7 July, 1923**

 **Santa Monica, California**

"Dad? Daddy?"

"Yeah, Josie?"

"Where is that sketchbook Uncle Robbie gave me last Christmas?"

"I don't know, check the living room!"

Josephine Marie Dawson ran down the stairs to the small living room of the Dawson house. Her blond curly hair was frizzy, her blue eyes were wide, and she was getting stressed out because she felt she couldn't find anything she needed for her trip to summer camp. Josie did not want to go so far away from home, but her father had insisted it was good for her to see where he grew up, even if he wasn't her biological father. Josie thought privately that perhaps Jack didn't want to go on a trip there with her because that was the place where his parents died. Josie understood perfectly well, after all, she had never known her real parents. She had always wondered what they were like. Did her mother have her blue eyes? Did her father have her straw-coloured hair? Josie had questions, but none Jack could answer. He had told her the story a thousand times, and Josie knew it by heart.

Her 'Uncle' Robbie had moved out three years ago, and their house had felt too quiet ever since. Josie had loved to see him every day, because he told the best jokes.

"Josie, I think it's almost time to go."

Her father had walked into the room, holding a large bag full of clothes and other things Josie would need for her two weeks at Camp Aduno **(A/N See what I did there? Review if you do! Hint: Welsh)**.

"But Daddy! I can't find my sketchbook! You know I can't live without it!"

Jack walked up to her and hugged her. "I know sweetie. And I know you're going to make lots of new friends at camp, so you won't have any time for drawing anyway."

Josie smiled a bit. "Sure i will. But it'll feel odd not having my sketchbook beside my bed all the time." Then she remembered. "That's it! I know where it is!"

Josie ran upstairs and to her bedroom. Her sketchbook was sitting right where she had left it, on her nightstand. "Oh, thank goodness!" Josie ran back downstairs to where her father was. "OK, I'm ready."

Jack smiled. "Good. Let's go."

They couldn't afford a car, so they walked to the train station. Besides, it wasn't that far. Jack and Josie lived on a quiet street called Palisades Avenue **(A/N While I was looking this up I saw a dog on street view taking a poo. Gross.)** a few blocks away from the beach. Their house was small and painted white, with blue shutters. There was a large front porch with a swing that Josie liked to lie on on warm nights. The back garden was not very large, but they did not have a dog or anything, so it didn't matter.

As the pair came up to the train station, they saw Jack's mate Robbie running towards them.

"Hey, Josie!"

"Uncle Robbie!" They embraced and Jack and Robbie clapped each other on the back. "What are you doing here?"

Robbie smiled. "Well, I came to see my favourite little ten-year-old off to Chippewa Falls, of course! Man, I remember when you were still in diapers and yay high." He put his hand to his knee to show how tall she was back then. "And now, we're shipping you off all the way to Wisconsin! Why, I remember when I lived there, right next door to old Jackie-boy, here."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, those were the days, huh?"

The train blew its steam whistle and the conductor shouted, "All aboard for Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin!"

Jack and Josie looked to Robbie, who waved and said, "Have fun, little lady. Don't forget about me."

Josie grinned. "And who might you be?" Jack and Josie hopped on the train.

 _Chippewa Falls, here I come._ Thought Josie.

 **Right, I believe this is better than the last one. Next chapter will be on Thursday. :)**


	5. Going to Camp-Will

**I lied again. I am on a roll here! Wow. Three chapters in one day. Right, on with the story.**

 **11 July, 1923**

 **Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

"Mom?" Where's my baseball? I need it for camp!"

William Jack Dawson frantically searched the house, top to bottom. His baseball was nowhere in sight. Will had straight strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a tan complexion.

"I don't know, Will, but if we don't get going this instant you are going to be very late!" His mother's angry tone warned him from the ground floor.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get my bag." Will grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

Rose Dawson had just managed to save up enough money to move to Chippewa Falls three weeks ago. Will had been very sad to leave his mates behind in New York, but Rose just couldn't handle all the disapproving glares she received from people there. They would be better off here. Rose, of course, couldn't afford a car, so they got a lift from their neighbour and good mate, Mr Harrison, who was always smiling and always had a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"How you two doing there, Mrs Dawson?" He called out the car window as he pulled up to their farmhouse. Rose had begun using the title 'Mrs' when she moved here so she wouldn't get such horrible looks from the other people who lived there.

"We are doing wonderfully, Mr Harrison. Thank you so much for the ride." Rose said warmly.

"Well, it's the least I can do after your boy William helped me with my corn last week." **(A/N hahaha I've no idea what they farm in America...)**

"C'mon, I'll help you get your bag in."

Rose sat in the front passenger seat while Will and the bag took up the rear seat. The drive only took about forty-five minutes. By the time they arrived, it was near supper time. All three got out of the car and Rose and Mr Harrison helped Will get out his bag. Rose kissed the top of his head, much to his embarrassment. "Mom! What was that for?"

Rose grinned. "Sorry, I thought you forgot that I love you."

There was an archway above the gravel road that read, 'Camp Renuit'

As the trio went inside the camp, they saw clusters of small cottages, a huge lake with a beach, and many boys running around, trying to find their way.

The three walked up to a cheerful camp counselor who pointed them in the direction of Will's cottage, which was nearly on the beach.

Rose and Mr Harrison left Will to unpack on his own. He waved goodbye as they drove away.

Will flopped onto his bed and thought, _Well, I'm here for two weeks, because Mom wanted me to 'make new mates' or some rubbish. Might as well make it fun._

Will got up and went to the beach, where there was a single camp counselor, holding a clipboard and directing a group of boys on how to tie sailor's knots. Will looked out at the lake, and on the opposite shore, he saw a bunch of low cottages, just like the camp he was at.

"Excuse me, sir, is that another camp, across the lake?" He asked the counselor.

"Why, yes, that's Camp Aduno, a girls' camp. We'll be visiting them tomorrow for a little contest of sorts."

Will practically jumped into bed after supper and pudding. He was so full. Tomorrow he would start real camp…

 **I'd say it's good, although I shouldn't be judging my own work. OK, I'm logging off for the night...SWEET MOTHER OF MARY IT'S 3 AM WHAT ALREADY HOW COULD THIS BE IT WAS ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **To be continued tomorrow...**


End file.
